thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Bombing of New York City (1941) (Bismarck Dominates Sea Lanes)
The bombing of New York City was a German aerial bombing attack on the city of New York City, the largest city in both the U.S. state of New York and the United States, that took place during the Second World War in the American Theater. In late November 1941, the German ''Graf Zeppelin''-class aircraft carriers ''Graf Zeppelin'' and ''Peter Strasser'', the ''Joffre''-class heavy aircraft carriers ''Joffre'' and ''Painlevé'', and the heavy aircraft carriers ''I'' and ''II'' of the German ''Kriegsmarine'''s High Seas Fleet, escorted by the 700,000-tons ''H''-class super battleship ''H45'' (the world's largest battleship ever built), ''Bismarck''-class battleships ''Bismarck'' and Tirpitz, the ''Scharnhorst''-class battleships ''Scharnhorst'' and ''Gneisenau'', and the heavy cruisers ''Admiral Hipper'', ''Admiral Graf Spee'', ''Prinz Eugen'' and ''Seydlitz'' had sailed from the naval base at Nordstern in Reichskommissariat Norwegen across the Atlantic to the East Coast of the United States. In addition to the six German aircraft carriers, over 5,000 long-range heavy, super-heavy and strategic bombers of the German ''Luftwaffe'' lifted from the massive air bases in the Reichskommissariats of Belgium and Northern France, Niederlande, Norwegen and Schweden to bomb key targets on the East Coast of the United States; New York City, Washington, D.C., Boston and the naval base of Norfolk. The German Kriegsmarine and Luftwaffe had made preparations in August 1941 to bomb the United States after it had declared war on the Axis Powers and entered World War II as one of the Allied Powers. The United States and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union were the two dominant superpowers of the Allied Powers. Nazi Germany had launched Operation: Barbarossa, the invasion of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union on 22 June 1941, and were at the same time preparing for the planned Operation: Typhoon (Battle of Moscow). Meanwhile, in the Pacific the Empire of Japan, the Axis superpower in Asia had made preparations to launch an aerial attack on the U.S. naval base of Pearl Harbor to eliminate the United States Pacific Fleet based at Pearl Harbor, after the U.S. had placed an total oil embargo against the Empire of Japan due to the ongoing Second Sino-Japanese War in East Asia. The Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN) chose 7 December 1941 as the date the IJN would launch the aerial attack on Pearl Harbor, the same date the United States Pacific Fleet's five aircraft carriers [[USS Lexington (CV-2) (Bismarck Dominates Sea Lanes)|USS Lexington]], [[USS Saratoga (CV-3) (Bismarck Dominates Sea Lanes)|USS Saratoga]] and the three ''Yorktown''-class aircraft carriers [[USS Yorktown (CV-5) (Bismarck Dominates Sea Lanes)|USS Yorktown]], [[USS Enterprise (CV-6) (Bismarck Dominates Sea Lanes)|USS Enterprise]] and [[USS Hornet (CV-8) (Bismarck Dominates Sea Lanes)|USS Hornet]] would arrive to anchor in Pearl Harbor. Both Nazi Germany and the Empire of Japan had decided to attack the United States in the first planned cooperation between the two Axis Powers. On 7 December 1941, 414 medium bombers launched from six German aircraft carriers of the Kriegsmarine's High Seas Fleet and over 5,000 heavy, super-heavy and strategic bombers of the Luftwaffe flew over New York City, Washington, D.C. and Boston, dropping bombs on key targets which resulted in massive, catastrophic destruction of large parts of New York City, Washington, D.C. and Boston. The bombings resulted in over 1,000,000 casualties, and laid New York City in ruins. Several battleships of the United States Atlantic Fleet's Battleship Division Three ([[USS New Mexico (BB-40) (Bismarck Dominates Sea Lanes)|USS New Mexico]], [[USS Mississippi (BB-41) (Bismarck Dominates Sea Lanes)|USS Mississippi]], [[USS Idaho (BB-42) (Bismarck Dominates Sea Lanes)|USS Idaho]], [[USS North Carolina (BB-55) (Bismarck Dominates Sea Lanes)|USS North Carolina]], [[USS Washington (BB-56) (Bismarck Dominates Sea Lanes)|USS Washington]] and [[USS Montana (BB-67) (Bismarck Dominates Sea Lanes)|USS Montana]]) and Battleship Division Five ([[USS New York (BB-34) (Bismarck Dominates Sea Lanes)|USS New York]], [[USS Texas (BB-35) (Bismarck Dominates Sea Lanes)|USS Texas]], [[USS Arkansas (BB-33) (Bismarck Dominates Sea Lanes)|USS Arkansas]], [[USS South Carolina (BB-49) (Bismarck Dominates Sea Lanes)|USS South Carolina]], [[USS Indiana (BB-50) (Bismarck Dominates Sea Lanes)|USS Indiana]] and [[USS Ohio (BB-68) (Bismarck Dominates Sea Lanes)|USS Ohio]]), as well as several cruisers and a few destroyers were heavily damaged or sunk while in anchor. After the United States Pacific Fleet was completely annihilated in the aerial attack on Pearl Harbor by the Empire of Japan, the West Coast of the United States cities of Los Angeles, San Diego, San Francisco and Seattle were bombed by over 2,700 ultra-range heavy, super-heavy and strategic bombers of the Imperial Japanese Army Air Service (developed and produced in the ''Project Z'' "Amerika Bomber" project). United States considered to sue for unconditional surrender, but decided to refuse unconditional surrender to the Axis Powers. That would change after the United States Pacific Fleet was completely taken by surprise and destroyed in the Battle of Midway on 6 June 1942.